ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Ball Z: Z-Battle
Dragon Ball Z: Z-Battle Dragon Ball Z: Z-Battle is a fangame all about the series. It will use the sprites from the game "Jump Ultimate Stars" as well as sprites based on it's style and so on. Incomplete. Will be updated soon. Modes Storyline: Saiyan Saga 1. Goku vs Raditz (Kame House) 2. Goku and Piccolo vs Raditz (Field) 3. Gohan vs Piccolo (Wasteland) 4. Piccolo and Krillin vs Saibamen (Wasteland) 5. Tien vs. Saibamen 6. Yamcha vs. Saibamen (Wasteland) 7. Tien vs. Nappa (Wasteland) 8. Piccolo vs. Nappa (Wasteland) 9. Goku vs Nappa (Wasteland) 10. Goku vs Vegeta (Wasteland) Frieza Saga 1. Vegeta vs. Cui (Namek) 2. Vegeta vs. Dodoria (Namek) 3. Vegeta vs. Zarbon (Namek) 4. Vegeta vs. Zarbon II (Namek) 5. Gohan and Krillin vs. Guldo (Namek) 6. Vegeta and Krillin and Gohan vs. Recoome (Namek) 7. Goku vs. Recoome (Namek) 8. Goku vs. Burter and Jeice (Namek) 9. Goku vs. Ginyu (Namek) 10. Vegeta vs. Jeice (Namek) 11. Vegeta vs Ginyu (Namek) 12. Nail vs Frieza (Namek) 13. Vegeta vs Frieza (Namek) 14. Vegeta and Gohan and Krillin vs Frieza (Namek) 15. Piccolo vs Frieza (Namek) 16. Piccolo vs. Frieza II (Namek) 17. Vegeta vs Frieza (Namek) 18. Goku vs. Frieza (Namek) 19. Piccolo vs Frieza III (Namek) 20. Goku vs. Frieza II (Armageddon Namek) Cell Saga 1. Trunks vs Frieza (Wasteland) 2. Yamcha vs. Dr. Gero (City) 3. Goku vs Android 19 (Wasteland) 4. Vegeta vs. Android 19 (Wasteland) 5. Piccolo vs Dr. Gero (Wasteland) 6. Android 17 vs Dr. Gero (Gero's Lab) 7. Vegeta vs Android 18 (Wasteland) 8. Piccolo vs Cell (Ruined City) 9. Piccolo vs Android 17 (Island) 10. Android 16 vs. Cell (Island) 11. Vegeta vs. Trunks (Hyperbolic Time Chamber) 12. Vegeta vs. Cell (Island) 13. Vegeta vs. Cell II (Island) 14. Trunks vs Cell (Island) 15. Buu Saga Movie Saga What-If Saga What If 1. Kakarot Part 1: Goku never became the hero of earth... Instead he had become just as the Saiyans intended, an evil planet-destroying monster. When Raditz came to check on his little brother, he found a barren wasteland and Kakarot hunting whoever was left on the planet. They found a young man named Trunks, however he was not much of a threat and he was easily defeated. (AN: Note that Trunks is far less strong because he is not descended from Vegeta in this universe. Instead, Bulma married a human man and had Trunks with him.) Part 2: Kakarot and Raditz leave the demolished Earth behind and meet up with Nappa and Vegeta. They are sent to destroy Planet Namek by Frieza. However Raditz is killed in the battle by Piccolo, who had fleed from Earth in Kami's spaceship. Enraged, Kakarot battles Piccolo and successfully kills him. (AN: King Piccolo had been defeated by Kakarot and had birthed Piccolo. King Piccolo immediately left him to seek out Kami as fast as he could. Kami declined and they both fled to Namek. Immediately after Piccolo's demise, Kami dies in turn.) Part 3: Vegeta and Nappa tell Kakarot the truth about their race's demise, and they battle Frieza. Vegeta is left wounded and Nappa is killed. Kakarot becomes a Super Saiyan as his last stand, and defeats Frieza. What If 2. Super Saiyan Vegeta!: Vegeta arrives on Earth like normal, however this part is quite different. Nappa is killed by Goku, and Vegeta massacres all of his friends in retaliation as a Super Saiyan. Goku in turn, also becomes Super Saiyan. After a long hard-fought battle, Vegeta ends up the victor. What If 3. Super Humans? Part 1: Yamcha is forced to fight all of the Saibamen at the same time, Overwhelmed, he powers up to become Super Human Yamcha, and defeats them all. However, Nappa and Vegeta together completely overwhelm and end up destroying him. Part 2: Tien becomes enraged and also becomes a Super Human. Vegeta and Nappa are unconvinced by this as they had already defeated a Super Human Yamcha. Although Tien puts up a hard battle, he is also defeated. Part 3: Tien, Krillin, and Goku are left the only survivors of the battle besides Vegeta and Nappa. Who were forced to flee because of Goku. While Tien and Krillin are training together, Tien manages to reach the level of Super Human 2. Jealous, Krillin does not go with Tien to Namek. When Tien arrives, he immediately is confronted by Nappa and Vegeta, confident they can defeat him once again. However, Tien shows them his newfound power and easily kills Nappa. Vegeta attempts to flee but is killed by an energy beam... Part 4: Frieza had killed Vegeta and decides to fight Tien. Despite Tien using his newest ultimate attack, the Power Tri-Bea, he is still defeated by Final Form Frieza. Goku arrives and tries to avenge his friend's defeat by fighting Frieza, however he too is defeated... Part 5: It turns out Krillin had a change of heart while on Earth and had stowed away on Goku's ship. Goku reveals that he knew Krillin was there the entire time and to try his hardest to defeat Frieza. Krillin shows that he can turn Super Human as well and is confident he can defeat Frieza, unaware that he is nowhere near his power. So, Krillin is also defeated, but sick and tired of being weaker than everyone, Krillin becomes Super Human 3 and fights Frieza once again. Krillin eventually kills Frieza with a Super Destructo Disk and returns home with his friends. What If 4. Super Frieza?: Frieza is desperate to become more powerful in order to defeat Super Saiyan Goku. So he manages to torture Dende into saying his wish to become more powerful to Porunga. Frieza returns to fight Super Saiyan Goku and manages to kill him. Vs. Mode Characters Goku (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4, Super Saiyan God) Vegeta (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Majin Vegeta, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4) Piccolo (Base, Sync w/ Nail, Fuse w/ Kami) Kid Gohan (Base, Unlock Potential) Teen Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) Adult Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Ultimate Gohan) Krillin (Base, Unlock Potential, Super Human, Super Human 3) Yamcha (Base, Super Human) Tien (Base, Super Human, Super Human 2) Dodoria Zarbon (Base, Monster Form) Frieza (Final Form, Final Form 100%, Super Frieza) Android 16 Android 17 Android 18 Android 19 Android 20/Dr. Gero Cell (Imperfect, Semi-Perfect, Perfect, Super-Perfect) Hercule (Base, Super Human, Super Human 4) Incomplete. Will be updated soon.